UnAnything: The Series
UnAnything: The Series is some random Show that the UnAnything Team made while they were high. The show is on every single channel, except for Nickelodeon because of them wanting to have SpongeBob SquarePants as the Main Character. It has all of the UnAnything Wiki characters you love and hate, but much worse. The shows usually contain 'high' quality content, and most of the characters in the show at least Asplode once or twice. .]] The series first aired on February 8, 2019 Worldwide with a rating of FTTFTT (Far Too Terrifying For Timmy Turner). Intro The Intro isn't much. All of what it is of is a screenshot of the Logo in front of a Golden Background, with Weegee, Pikachu, Chuck Norris, Captain 0, Shrek, Bowser, Po, Hungry Pumkin, and Mrs. Nesbitt shouting the word "UnAnything". During the 'Thing' in Unanything, the screen shakes with Sonic and Marx joining in the theme. Episodes Feel free to add your own! This is made by the Unanything Team after all! Season 1 This Season has 37 episodes. #We Quit!: Kat and Ana quit WarioWare, Inc. after finding out it was just a big cash-grab for Wario. However, they also find out that he is enslaving all of the Employees, so they try and get the fuck out of there. #Chuck's Rubber Ducky: Chuck Norris loses his Rubber Ducky, and destroys a Universe trying to find it. #Donald Trump Builds a Wall, But it Gets Destroyed so he Builds Another: Exactly what the title says. Oh, and also Timmy Turner gets PWNED by a Train. #Everyone Must DIE!: A Light is brought into Ganon's Lair, so he goes on a killing spree. #Po Visits Po Town: The Teletubbies visit Alola, and do some random shit there. #Rise Of Dio Part 1: Dio Reigns Havoc Across The UnUniverse #Rise Of Dio Part 2: Dio Encounters Gabe #Rise Of Dio Part 3: Dio Fights Gabe To The Death #The Pink Slime's Dinner: The Pink Slimes invite Homer Simpson and King Harkinian for there feast. They wonder what to eat. Also, You get to watch the spirit that possesed King Fire Slime go out of him. #Timmy Plays a FTTFTT Game: Timmy tries to play an FTTFTT, but he Shits his pants while trying to do so. #You Go Into a Tube: A 4-D Adventure where You go into a tube that leads to YouTube. #The Globglogabgalabbalagbagolgolg:The Globglogabgalab has a Baby. And You get to see him poop out the Baby for 11 Minutes! #N00by Weapons: A N00b tries to make a weapon in order to not be a N00b anymore. Crap he makes ranges from Katanas to Butter. #Captain 0, 1, 2... An Episode that counts all of the Number Captains. #The FitnessGram Pacer Test Is a Multistage Aerobic Capacity Test...: I don't even know anymore. #Sonic Visits Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog gets a Chilli Dog at Sonic. #What's For Dinner: The Pink Slimes and King Harkinian get into a fight for dinner, thus causing a War. #Cola Wars: An episode that consists entirely of Team Pepsi (consisting of Pepsiman and Colonel Sanders) and Team Coke (consisting of Coca-Cola Bear and Ronald McDonald) fighting each other. #Eye Monkeys: The Ultimate Ocular Smackdown: All 9 of The Eye Monkeys have a battle with Dr. 0 and his assistant, Test Monkey (literally) Paul. #The Skeleton Invasion: Sans makes an Army of Spooky Scary Skeletons to invade the UnWorld. Category:TV Shows Category:Good TV Shows Category:Things To Do With The UnAnything Team Category:Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:UnAnything: The Series